You Know You Are Obssesed With SPN When
by Neko-Ochz
Summary: Because you know you have a problem...
1. The first list

So hi! Neko here! I just woke up this morning and I suddenly HAD to write this! The plot bunny was just too strong and it made me realize just how much of an obsessive fan I am xD Enjoy!

Thanks to Ochz for her help!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Kripke? No? Then I don't own it.

You Know You're Obsessed With SPN When:

1.- You are reading this.

2.- Your friends know you are an obsessed fan.

3.- Your FAMILY knows you are an obsessed fan.

4.- You feel the need to review and say things like: So true and Guilty.

5.- You try to convert normal people into obsessed fans just like you.

6.- You know the full names of the characters and the names of the actors.

7.- You know the birthdays of the characters and/or actors.

8.- You giggle when you read the word "Winchester".

9.- You know what Wee!Chester means and you love to read it. (xD)

10.- You cried when they killed Papa Winchester.

11.- You cried when they killed Sam.

12.- You cried when they killed Dean. (WHYYYY?? -sobs-)

13.- You Squeee when you see an Impala.

14.- You have a picture of either Sam or Dean behind the door in your room.

15.- You went to the SPN web site at the end of season 3 just to see if the new chapter of season 4 was already up.

16.- It wasn't but still you went to the web site every day to check it out. (Like that was going to help xD)

17.- Your friend knows you are so obsessed that your birthday gift was the SPN seasons on DVD.

18.- You made say friend watch the seasons with you. (Guilty! xD)

19.- You hate Bela.

20.- You know what the Colt is for.

21.- You know what YED stands for.

22.- You hate Meg.

23.- You have songs in your ipod just because you heard them on SPN.

24.- You know deep down your heart that Ben is Dean's son. (I mean come on!! He's like a Mini-Dean!)

25.- You are nodding while you read this.

27.- You enjoy Whumpage!Dean or Sam. (xDD I do!)

28.- You have interesting questions to the priest of whatever church you go to.

29.- You don't know your own license plate... But you know the Impala's... By heart.

30.- You didn't realize that there was no number 26.

31.- (If you aren't from the United States) You are so close to tears because in your country SPN is still showing old episodes from season 3, when season 4 just started. (Once again... WHYYY??)

32.- You want to go to Canada.

33.- You have a folder full of pictures from SPN.

34.- And your MOM knows about it.

35.- You read SPN fics.

36.- You write SPN fics.

37.- You know what Wee!Chester, Whumpage!Dean or Sam, Wincest and other stuff mean.

38.- Your screen saver is SPN related.

39.- You Dad is now a devoted SPN fan.

40.- You have an altar of either Sam or Dean.

41.- You know that Jesen (Dean) was in the movie "Ten inch hero", that Jared (Sam) was at "House of wax" and that Jeffrey (John) was in "Ps: I love you",

42.- You have 1 of these movies.

43.- Just to see them.

44.- You know the episodes by heart and have favorites.

45.- Your pet has a name related to SPN.

46.- You spend your time on photobucket searching SPN fics.

47.- Your ideal man NEEDS to know (at least) how to salt and burn bones.

48.- You do little doodles in the top of your notebook with things like: Dean+(insert name)4 ever or S+(insert initial) 4 ever.

49.- You clap and giggle when your favorite character (In my case Dean xD) appears in the scene.

50.- At least 10 out of these remind you of yourself.


	2. The second list

Hi! =D! I FINALLY saw new SPN chapters! People from latin america asked for it so we have new chapters!!! =DDDDD Last one was "Monster Movie" so beware spoilers!

So,inspiration is back! Two days before school starts... -.-

Anyways, with my poor english, I bring you more reasons! Ochz is missing so please bear with my really bad grammar _!

Thanks to all of you for the reviews and for adding this fic to your favorites! Let the madness begin!

Disclaimer: Nope! Simple as that.

You Know You're Obsessed With SPN When:

1.- Your mom saw your folder full of pictures with Dean on them and asked you: Should I call him son in law? (It's true! I was so embarrassed!xD)

2.- Certain songs remind you of moments in SPN.

3.- Certain songs remind you of characters from SPN.

4.- When season 3 ended you started to look for ways of bringing Dean back from hell.

5.- "Batman" has another meaning to you. * giggle *

6.- You know what PA!Dean means.

7.- And you wouldn't mind having one.

8.- Nervous!Dean makes you giggle.

9.- Your family knows better than to call and/or interupt on Sunday nights (or the day for SPN in whatever country you are xD). (Thanks to anon for this one!)

10.- Your parents no longer worry when they hear fangirls screams on Sunday nights.

11.- Or when they hear sobs.

12.- Or clapping and giggles.

13.- Everyday you check the Wikipedia's article about SPN to see what's new. (Super guilty!)

14.- You feel in love with Castiel the minute you saw him (Not really but his cute eyes made meee xDDD)

15.- Was I the only one who thought that it was really weird when Castiel told Dean: "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition"?

16.- You are against new Ruby! (This Ruby is uncanon! -!)

17.- You tried calling to the number that Papa Winchester's voice mail says is Dean's during Phantom Traveler.

18.- SPN is the only reason you are learning latin.

19.- You have a song as your ringtone just because Dean likes it.(xDD)

20.- You try to find an exorcism tape (Just like the one from "Jus in Bello". You may never know when you need it!)

21.- You wish you had a .45 when you get afraid of the dark.

22.- You can't stop thinking about SPN.

23.- You hope that one day "Supernatural: The movie" is no longer a dream.

24.- is only for looking SPN bloopers, SPN episodes, interviews with the actors or cute videos with cute songs.

25.- You have or want the SPN magazine.

26.- You never leave your house without holy water.

27.- You have a t-shirt with either Dean's or Sam's face in it.

28.- You stole a picture of Dean or Sam for another person's magazine.

29.- You feel like you know more about classic rock.

30.- You cried at the end of "In the beginning" (OMG WHYYY!!! -!!!)

31.- You hated Castiel for doing that.

32.- When you meet someone you ask them: How do you kill a vampire?

33.- You want a mini Impala (=DDD I do!!!)

34.- You try to build an EMF meter

35.- You want to get a tattoo just like the ones that Dean and Sam have (xD)

36.- After watching new SPN chapter you go to the Wikiquote.

37.- You change songs so they are SPN related. (Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like Dean?  
Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like Dean?  
Don't cha?) (xDDD)

38.- Your backpack is pimped with SPN stuff.

39.- You were all like OMGWTFBBQ when "In the beginning" the killed young John.

40.- Re-hymenated. That's all I'm going to say.

That was hard!!! To think that last time I did 50 of these! I can't believe it! And theres a new episode of SPN tonight in least than an hour so I have to go xDDD.


End file.
